Into the Fire, Chapter 2: Captive
by Cari
Summary: Celia Fox wakes up to find herself in a watery prison. Strange things have happened to her, but all she wants to do is go home. Meanwhile, others back at the Academy are worried about her disappearance. (Rated R for some language; as always I'm over car


Title: Into the Fire: Captive  
  
Disclaimer: These babies aren't mine...unless they are the ones I created, and I'm not even sure if those are mine either.  
  
After of what seemed many days drifting in and out of conscienceness, Celia finally awoke clearly and sharply. At first, when she opened her eyes, all she could see was a green blur and feel stinging in her eyes. Soon they adjusted and she could see a brightly-lit room through the blurry green mass. A respirator helped her breathe and her limbs were tied down with metal cords. A catheter stuck out of her arm, probably feeding her body pure glucose, which fed her mutant powers.   
When she realized she must be some sort of prisoner, Celia started to struggle against her bonds. That is when the fire bean. Since she was 11 years old, when her mutant powers began to surface, the fire that was at her will never harmed her. Celia's gift created and controlled fire by touch. She could set fire to anything, even water, just by touching it, including her own body. Fortunately, the most of the outer and inner layers of her body regenerated so quickly she never felt the pain. It even helped with cutes and bruises, of which healed just as quickly. For 16 years, the fire had never hurt her or caused her pain, except for her hair, which was susceptible to flame. Now the heat and pain consumed her. Celia tried to scream but the respirator strangled her voice, causing a little bit of the green liquid surrounding her to choke her. Celia continued to struggle until the pain began to subside or adrenaline kicked in, of which she didn't know or care.   
Celia didn't realize how much she was struggling until the metal bonds broke, succumbing to adrenaline enhanced strength. As she reached up her hands were stopped by a glass wall. Quickly she relieved herself of the respirator that had been stuck down her throat, catheter, and the other bonds and laid back down. With one swift punch, the glass shattered and cold air assaulted her skin. Her heated body caught up quickly, though. Celia realized as she jumped out of her liquid prison, that she hadn't been able to do that before, but she just shrugged it off for the time being. The task at hand was getting out of here. Waiting for her legs to adjust, she must have been in there a long time, she took a quick look around with her still adjusting eyes. She found she was in someone's lab, which could easily be her father's, but it was somewhere she had never been before regardless.  
I"But my father would never do anything like this to me, or anyone else,"/I she thought to herself.  
"I..." she croaked. Celia's throat was raw and dry from the respirator, despite the liquid she had been immersed in. I"How long have I been here? I've got to get out."/I  
Frantically she looked around looking for some clothing after finding she was almost totally naked. She spotted a long coat and some wet combat boots sitting in a corner and hurried as quick as her weak legs to take her to them. After putting on the coat and the oversized boots, Celia surveyed the room in order to find a way out. A small basement window, that no person except a small child could get through, told of snow outside and lots of it.   
Celia began searching for a door. Upon finding one, Celia thought this was too easy. Looking down she found the door had no handle and barely a distinction from the wall.  
"Why *cough* am I so important they wanna keep me here like this?" Celia whispered to herself. Words came easier but escape didn't.  
  
***********************  
  
During Celia's lengthened time away, a few days shy of a month, Britt Frazier worried constantly about her roommate Cecilia. Three times a week Britt visited with Jean Grey already, but in the past weeks the topic of choice was the missing Celia.   
"I mean I know Cece can be really aloof sometimes, but disappearing for a month?" Britt said to Jean meekly.  
"True, but maybe she is having a really good time with her father. And I hear the weather is getting quite nasty up there," Jean replied calmly.  
"I know. It's a bit rude, though, don't you think? Besides, she knows I need her company. I can't get through this alone," Britt stated, this time with a little more heat to her voice.  
"Maybe she knows you don't, just as I do, and wants you to discover that yourself."  
"Doubtful. She's a good friend but not that thoughtful at times."  
"Why don't you go to dinner, maybe try to make some new friends. I'm sure Celia is just fine," Jean concluded.  
"Alright, thanks Doctor Grey," Britt said as she stood up.  
I"Is she making any progress?"/I Professor Xavier's calm voice asked in Jean's head as Britt stepped out the door.  
I"It's hard to tell. She's become dependent on Celia's outgoing personality that she's becoming addicted, almost obsessed,"/I Jean replied to him.  
I"Well, she has been gone awhile. But last I heard, Celia could fend for herself in conditions like that."/I  
I"It just doesn't feel right, Professor. I can't find her anywhere. I'll wait until Monday and then I'll send out a search."/I  
I"You know best, Jean."/I  
I"Thank you,"/I she said with a smile.  
  
************************  
  
  
Celia banged on the door with her fist and yelled in a croaked whisper that was now voice, "Come on, open up you piece of crap. Just let me go!" Taking one more hit against the metallic door, this time with her fingers towards the surface in a half-hearted attempt to clay her way out.  
*CLUNK*  
Celia looked up at the door and her eyes widened. There were several fist-sized dents in the heavy metal door and her nails, which resembled black metal or hematite, were sunken into the door. Actually, they pierced the surface and for a moment, Celia thought she wouldn't be able to get them out. Bracing her foot against the door, she slowly tried to pry her fingers free but instead of coming out, the door became slightly unhinged.  
"What the hell did they do to me?" she whispered aloud. With a little more effort the whole door became unhinged and a soft muted lift drifted down a set of dark dank stairs. Celia was so happy to be this close to freedom she didn't notice the pain slowly creeping in again.  
  



End file.
